


I Reincarnated into dangerous otome world

by RaisaAl



Category: Piofiore no Banshou, Piofiore: Fated Memories
Genre: Bad English, Bad Environment, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Reincarnation, Violence, عربي | Arabic
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisaAl/pseuds/RaisaAl
Summary: I reincarnated into my favorite otome game but I don’t have any friends or family. After my father’s  greed i sold off to Falzone Family  and I don’t know what i do anymore..This story happened after Finale ending
Relationships: Nicola Francesca/Rozana
Kudos: 1





	I Reincarnated into dangerous otome world

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I don’t know how to write in English so I will write my fanfic in my original language . You can translate it in English if you want and I will help you if don’t understand the story;).

الجرس -زواج بالإسم فقط  
ها أنا هنا في قصر عائلة فالزون فبسبب جشع أبي فقد باعني لهم. لقد أصبحت زوجة نيكولا فرانسيس بالعقد فقط.

أعتقد أن هناك صفقه يريد دانتي أن يعقدها مع أبي لدعم العائلة لمواجهة الأزمه التي ستحدث في المستقبل.

أتذكر في مسار النهائي للعبه لقد قال لهم روميو: أن هناك كارثه أكبر ستحدث قريباً.أعتقد بعد الفوضى و تشويه السمعه التي فعلها هنري سبب ذلك في تراجع التجار و رفض الصفقات بينهم. هذا صحيح حتى غيلبرت و يانق تأثرو.لذلك دانتي يريد أن يعوض النقص و يأخذ الدعم من أبي.

أبي رجل غني جداً و يملك إتصالات مع عديد من الناس وهو يملك نفوذ و سلطات قويه لاعجب دانتي أراد عقد صفقه معه، لكنه رجل شرير، إنه لا يعتبرني إبنته لست سوى مجرد أداة لديه و أيضاً بسبب أبي أنا كل يوم في جحيم لايطاق.مرةً يصرخ و يقول إني عديمة الفائده و مرةً ينفس غضبه علي و يرمي علي الأشياء الآن باعني لنيكولا مقابل طمعه أنا لن أسامحك يا أبي.

الجو في القصر غريب يبدوا لم يتوقعوا أن يحضر نيكولا فتاة معه لا أعلم إذا سيتقبلوني أم لا

رجل من فالزون:السيد نيكولا هل هذه فتاتك؟

.إبتسم نيكولا: هذه روزانا ستكون زوجتي قريباً، عاملوها بلطف  
رجال فازون تفاجأوا كثيراً و محتارين لكن نيكولا هدأهم وقال: لقد حدثت الكثير من الأمور ، لاداعي لهذا الإرتباك و الضجه ،ثم غيولا سمعت الموضوع وتفأجات: السيد نيكولا، لم أصدق ذلك و أخيراً تزوجت ، سأبكي من شده الفرحه.

نيكولا: غيولا، إنت تبالغين.  
غيولا: مالذي تقوله سيد نيكولا ، لقد خفت أن تبقى أعزب طوال حياتك، سيده روزانا أرجوكي إعتني به جيداً.

أنا أبتسمت وقلت نعم بلغه الإشارة  
غيولا:همم؟! لاتستطيعين التحدث؟!  
.نيكولا:للأسف لا، لقد تعرضت لحادث وفقدت صوتها

(أنا آسفه هذا كذبه ،أنا لا أثق بك الآن لذاك لا أستطيع التحدث بصدق معك فأنت تكذب دائما)

غيولا:أنا آسفه لما حدث لكي، إذا أردتي شيئاً ما يمكنك كتابته لي.

لقد إبتسمت لها إشارة لقول حاضر. ثم نيكولا قادني حول القصر و الحديقه و أخبرني عن مكتب الرئيس و أخيراً قادني إلى غرفتنا وقال: هذه هي غرفتنا، لقد أتيتِ من رحلة طويله يجب عليك أن تستريحي.

لقد وافقت و جلست في الغرفه لأفكر ماذا أفعل معه. ونيكولا ذهب لأنه مشغول بالعمل يالي من تعيسه الحظ.

مع معرفة طبيعة نيكولا في حياتي السابقه كل الكلمات هذه كذب ليس لها معنى له . أنا تزوجت شخصاً لا يقول الصدق أبداً فكيف أعيش معه؟!.بعد أعادة أحيائي هنا كان حلمي بسيط جداً وهو أن اتزوج شخص طيب و أكون عائله معه.هذا لأني وحيده لقد فقدت عائلتي الوحيده في عالمي السابق و لكن لم أملك عائله هنا .أنا فعلاً بدأت أشتاق لهم و لكن لا أستطيع فعل شيءلكن هنا ليس سوى أبي وعمي أشرار وقاسين معي و يريدون إستغلالي.و الأشخاص الذين أحبهم هنا لقد ماتوا بالفعل.

بعدما ذهب نيكولا لمقابلة دانتي في المكتب..  
دانتي: آسف جداً نيكولا، كان يجب أن أرفض بشده و أعارض.

نيكولا:لا داعي للإعتذار دانتي ، مدام هذا مفيد لمساعدتك أنت و العائله، فلا مانع لدي.

دانتي: لم يكن يجب عليك أن تفعل هذا لأجلي.

إبتسم نيكولا قائلاً:هذا واجبي ،لا تقلق.

داتني:..  
كما تشاء ،لكن لا تضغط على نفسك كثيراً

دانتي:هل هناك لاحظت أي تحركات مشبوهة في المدينه؟

نيكولا:في الوضع الحالي لا أعتقد ذلك.

بعدما إنتهى نيكولا في النقاش مع دانتي حول العمل خرج من مكتب الرئيس وهو يفكر:..  
(دانتي يشعر بالذنب تجاهي،لكني لا أمانع سأفعل أي شيء لمساعدة دانتي، وأيضاً يمكنني مراقبتها لأمنعها من فعل أشياء مزعجه)

قبل ثلاثة أشهر في عقد الصفقه🔽  
السيد رافايلو(أب روزانا): أنا موافق على الصفقه و يسعدني أن أساعد عائله فالزون لكن لدي شرط واحد.

دانتي:ماهو الشرط؟؟

السيد رافايلو(أب روزانا):يجب على أن توقع عقد زواج مع أبنتي و أنا مستعد أعطي عائلة فالزون نصف أملاكي.

دانتي: ماذا؟!؟ أوقع عقد زواج ؟!؟ هذا شرط مستحيل!!

السيد رافايلو(أب روزانا):إذا رفضت فأنا آسف لا أستطيع مساعدتك.

دانتي:(تباً له، ماذا الذي يريده هذا الرجل، من الواضح إنه ينوي فعل شيئاً ، لكن نحن بحاجه لهذه الصفقه ماذا يجب أن أفعل)

شاهد السيد رافايلو حيرة دانتي و إبتسم بخبث:  
هممم، إذا كان الشرط صعباً جداً فبإمكاني إستبدال الشرط بواحد آخر.

دانتي:ماهو؟  
السيد رافايلو:إذا كنت لا تستطيع توقيع عقد الزواج ، إذا بدلا من ذلك أجعل أحد أقربائك يوقع الزواج مع إبنتي.

(..دانتي:أحد الإقرباء؟!؟ (هل يقصد

السيد رافايلو: بالضبط، أنت تعرف ماأقصد ، يجب على نيكولا فرانسيسكا يوقع عقد الزواج بدلا منك.

دانتي:هذا مستحيل أيضاً!! لا يمكن أن أوافق!!

السيد رافايلو: السيد دانتي، إذا كنت ترفض بشده ، فلا أستطيع مساعدتك ، سأعطيك فرصة لتقرر و أنا بإنتظار أجابتك.

دانتي:..  
دانتي:(اللعنة، لولا حاجتنا لما أردنا عقد صفقة معه)

إنتهى الإجتماع و عاد دانتي منزعجًا إلى القصر ثم عاد نيكولا متأخرًا في الليل و ثم ذهب إلى نيكولا مكتب دانتي لأيصال تقارير اليوم لكنه لاحظ دانتي منزعج للغايه.

نيكولا: تبدوا بمزاج سيء ، هل هذا بسبب الصفقه مع ذلك الرجل؟

دانتي:صحيح، لقد أعطاني شروط مستحيله.  
نيكولا:ماذا قال؟

دانتي شرح بإختصار ماحدث في الإجتماع.

نيكولا:(بعدما نشر ريتون الشائعات حولنا في الجرائد كثير من التجار و العملاء رفضو عقد صفقات معنا ، لقد تضررنا كثيراً ،أعتقد لا يوجد حل آخر)

نيكولا:..  
نيكولا:لا أمانع في ذلك.  
دانتي:مالذي تقوله يا نيكولا؟! لايجب عليك فعل ذلك.  
نيكولا:في الوقت الحالي يجب أن نستعد للأزمات إذا أضعنا الكثير من الوقت في البحث عن البدائل فقد يفوت الآوان.

دانتي:لكن نحن لا نعلم ماذا ينوي ذلك الرجل؟  
ابتسم نيكولا:دانتي، لا تقلق أنا لست شخصاً سهلاً ، لن أدعهم يفعلون مايحلو لهم.

دانتي:...  
دانتي:أظن إني لا أستطيع إقناعك بالتراجع، أنا آسف نيكولا.

نيكولا:هذا واجبي إن أساعدك كذراعك الأيمن ، لاتعتذر.


End file.
